


I Hope I Made You Proud

by kimary65



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry, crying Jim, post STID, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimary65/pseuds/kimary65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim goes to visit Pike's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope I Made You Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This truly hurt my soul to write. I hope you guys like it.

"Hey," Jim says softly. "Thought I'd stop by before I head out onto another mission with the Enterprise."

Jim stood over the grave of Admiral Pike's grave. It's been about a year since the attack on the meeting hall. Jim stood quietly for a moment before he cleared his throat. Jim could feel the familiar lump in his throat and the sting in his eyes with tears that he tries to hold back. It was still tough to speak to yet another grave stone of a father. 

Pike had been like a father to Jim for most of his life.Pike had been there whenever Jim got himself into some sort of trouble. Most time being cause he was drunk and Pike had gotten him out of pretty tight situations. But Pike had been there since he was a kid. Once Sam left, Jim had gotten into trouble at school and had a lot of arguments with his mother. Jim had argued that he didn't feel safe or comfortable with his stepfather, Frank. When Winona found out all the things Frank had done, she divorced him and told him to never show his face around her or her son again. 

And they hadn't, but this put extra weight on his mother's shoulders cause how was she supposed to work now when she needed to do. That's when Pike stepped in. He offered to take Jim off her hands so that she could get back to work. While with Pike, Jim learned a lot. Like how to fight, how to work around the computers systems, hell even how to cook. Pike had taught Jim basically everything he knew.

Pike had once asked Jim what he wanted to do or be when he grew up. Jim had simply shrugged and said, "Don't care really. I just want to leave Earth and never look back."

Nodding his head, Pike said, "That's good and all but how will you manage that, huh? You aren't old enough to have a job and you're doing poorly in school. You have so much potential and you're wasting it all on unnecessary fights. So how will you manage to get away from Earth?"

That had stopped Jim in his tracks. He never thought about that before. How would he get off this planet? "Doesn't matter. I'll find my own way."

Pike laughed at that answer and patted Jim's head. "That's some spirit you have there, Jim." And that had been the end of the conversation.

Years later, Jim was still getting into fights. Most of them started cause Jim had gotten to drunk or handsy on some girl and her boyfriend didn't like it. Just before the fight could get worse, Pike had managed to step in. Telling the guy off or fighting with him. If it hadn't been for Pike, Jim would most likely have been dead by now.

Whipping a tear that had manage to escape, Jim looked back at the grave. The grey of the stone was shinning brightly in the morning sun. The carving in the stone was black against the stone and had the words "Admiral Christopher Pike", the year he was born and died on them. But what was written underneath those the words is what made Jim's heart break further. "A loving father" it said. Jim had requested that be put on the stone. Didn't matter if Pike had no children but it range true none the less. Pike was a father, his father.

More tears escaped his eyes but Jim's voice held steady, "We managed to get the 5 year mission that you hoped to get. The crew is excited and ready to go. They should be since they had all worked so hard for this. We almost didn't get it but after the whole Khan thing, they'd be crazy not to give the Enterprise the mission."

As if waiting for a response that would never come, Jim continued, this time with his voice shaking. "God I wish you could see them. The ship is as beautiful as the day you handed it over to me. I wish you could see how close the crew is, like on huge family."

By this point Jim had all but collapsed onto the ground. Sobbing, Jim could only speak barely above a whisper, "I wish you could be here. I still had so much to learn from you. I need you. I just wanted to make you proud."

The tear didn't even feel like they would end. They just kept coming, faster and harder then he ever thought possible. So in front of the one person he truly looked up to, Jim cried. He cried for everyone who had died in the Khan incident. He cried for the brother that walked out on him, for the father he never knew. But mainly he cried for the father he did know and very much cared for, even when Jim never showed it. 

It felt like years when the tears finally stopped. Jim stood on shaking legs and let out a long, slow breath. Looking at the grave on last time, Jim straightened out his uniform with a strange sense of calm. He knew that if Pike was there that he'd give Jim a hard time about crying. Jim couldn't say he would have minded. With this new calm, Jim saluted the grave stone and said, "I hope that I can still make you proud. Not just of me but of the crew as well."

Turning away, Jim made his way back to the car and the few crew members that had come with him. A light wind blow around the cemetery and Jim could have sworn he heard the words, "I am so proud of you."


End file.
